Thinking About Forever
by I'm Called Sweet Thang
Summary: When Harry is expelled from Hogwarts, he has nowhere to turn except for the Muggle world. Can he make it on his own without blowing the cover of the Wizarding world? Will he find true love? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. You Know Who is Not back!

Another boring day at the Dursleys'. But, what else was there to look forward to? Neither Hermione nor Ron ever wrote to Harry, not after what happened. Nobody from Hogwarts associated with him anymore. Not since he killed McGonagall.

"_No, Harry!" Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder in an attempt to pull him back. "Harry! NO!"_

_But it was too late. He had done it. Those two forbidden words slithered out of his mouth like a snake, and Minerva McGonagall lay dead on the floor. Avada Kedavra hadn't ever been a reality to anyone in the classroom _but _Harry, but now it was to everyone._

"_What the hell have you done, Potter?!" Seamus Finnigan emerged from McGonagall's office, shocked from the crash of china, which the teacher brought down with her._

"_She called me a LIAR!" Harry broke into a rage. He wasn't lying. Voldemort was back, yet nobody believed him. "Voldemort is back, and by the time you realize I'm _not _crazy, it'll be too late, because he will have to be right in your face for you to notice! I'm _not _a liar!"_

_Harry threw his wand down on the floor. He overturned every desk in the classroom on his way out, and he went up to the Gryffindor boys' dormitories._

"_What the hell, Harry?" he thought to himself. "Why did you go and do that? You're bloody _insane!"

_Harry shoved his belongings into his trunk, and summoned his broomstick with an infuriated "ACCIO FIREBOLT!". He secured Hedwig's cage, and swiftly flew out of the window, leaving a note to Hermione and Ron. It read:_

"_Hermione and Ron,_

_You two have been the best friends a boy could ever ask for. Return the favor and let me know that I'm a good friend by continuing to write to me. I know this was a horrible day for us all, but we have forgiven each other after everything in the past. Tell Dumbledore that I have no intent on coming back to Hogwarts, not that I would be allowed. I will be at the same old address, Number 4 Privet Drive. Take care, and best of luck in your school._

_Signed,_

_Harry Potter"_

Harry had by now realized that he hadn't been a good friend, and it hadn't taken his friends not writing to do so. He had always boasted to them, shoved the fact that his parents were dead in their faces. That wasn't exactly Harry's ideal image of a good friend. Ron and Hermione were the best friends ever. They were there for Harry, even if it meant putting their lives on the line for something he wanted to do.


	2. Holland Academy

Chapter Two: Holland Academy

"HARRY!" Vernon's booming voice echoed all the way up to Harry's room. "Get down here and EAT!"

Harry slowly got up out of his bed, and smoothed the blankets. "Coming!" he yelled down to his impatient uncle.

As Harry sat down at the kitchen table, his uncle began scolding him.

"I _still _don't know what you were thinking, coming here two weeks ago, without notifying us! We could've been on _vacation! _You act like you're _so _welcome here, like there would never be anything stopping you from coming on in. Well, you're WRONG, boy!" The veins in what little bit of neck that Vernon had were bulging to the point that cardiologists would be concerned. "We don't _want _you here, boy! That's why you're going here!"

Vernon pointed his fat, stubby finger to an envelope that was lying on the countertop. An official seal was holding the flap shut, instead of the casual lick-and-seal.

"What's that?" Harry felt the rage creeping up his neck. "Where are you trying to send me?"

"We're not _trying, _we _are _sending you there. The academy's name is Holland Academy. Finest school in the area, for kids like you," Vernon's face lit up with a smile that was only meant to rub the news into Harry's face.

"Kids like _me? _What do you mean, kids like _me?" _The rage was no longer creeping. It was already covering Harry's face, red as a beet.

"Bad kids!" Dudley couldn't resist the opportunity to stick his fat nose into this conversation.

"Well, they're formally called 'behavioral disorder' children," Aunt Petunia piped in, pursing her lips after receiving a glare from Harry.

"You think _I'm _bad?" Harry stood up, throwing his napkin down. "You haven't even _began _to see bad!" With a swift turn of his arm, Harry had overturned the table, covering Aunt Petunia and Dudley with gravy. He then proceeded to run upstairs to his room.

"You get back here, boy!" Vernon yelled, ripping his handkerchief out of the front of his shirt. "You _will _attend this academy, whether I have to bust your door in or not!"

When Vernon _did _finally break the door down, he burst into Harry's room to find an open window, with curtains fluttering in the morning breeze. No clothes in the drawers, no suitcase in the corner… not even the poster of Viktor Krum on the wall.

"PETUNIA!" Vernon's yell filled every room in the house. "HE'S GONE!"


	3. The Beginning of a New Life

Dragging his suitcase along beside him, Harry pondered how he was going to make it on his own without using magic.

"Let's see, I won't be able to use Accio," Harry felt in his pocket, touching the handle of his now useless wand. "Not even Wingardium Leviosa! Bloody hell, there has to be something-"

"Hello, there," A soft voice came from behind Harry, startling him out of his thoughts. "Do you… Do you want to get some tea?"

Harry turned around to see a girl, about his age. She was beautiful. She had straight, flowing brown hair, and brilliant blue eyes, which kind of reminded Harry of the sky in the afternoon. She was tall, but no taller than himself.

"Uh… Y-Yeah, sure," Harry found his tongue tied with nervousness.

"Great. D'you live around here?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "Well, not really. I did."

"What happened? Oh, by the way, I'm Cielsie," She smiled. Harry smiled, and then introduced himself.

"Oh, I'm Harry. I _did _live with my aunt and uncle, but I've decided to run away. They're trying to put me in this dreadful school called… Well, I don't quite remember, but it's 'the finest school in the area'."

"Holland?" Cielsie's blue eyes lit up. "I-I go to Holland Academy. It really is a great school. Though… Aren't you a bit old for school, now? What are you, 19?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah that's the name. And no, I'm only 15." Cielsie looked at Harry with an odd expression. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"That scar…" Cielsie got closer to Harry to examine his forehead. "It's… Handsome." Cielsie smiled and Harry felt his cheeks turn pink.

"Uh… Y-Yeah, thanks?" Harry once again found himself stammering. Cielsie simply laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, you could always stay at my place. I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind,"

Harry almost smiled at the idea of living with this gorgeous girl. "I have never seen anyone like her, nobody _near _as beautiful… Except Hermione. But, she doesn't matter, anymore. She doesn't even care to talk to me." Harry was fighting his thoughts, but finally the right thing came to mind.

"Um… Yeah, I'd love to,"

"Great! But how about that tea, first?"


End file.
